Jealousy Will Drive You Mad
by LilithIllyria
Summary: AU.. a time with Kings and knights. All the young royalty gathers in hopes of marrrage. Slowly the childrens past come back to them..
1. One

AN: Ok so here's another story of mine.. I am not sure where the idea came from.. A lot of some things.. (hehe guess which parts.. Maybe..) came from Moulin Rouge.. So they are not mine.. Nor the characters.. Just the plot.. As always. Ty.

Story: It's an AU.. (what where the chances of that?) it's set in a time with knights and kings.. But it's not the time of Author.(sp right on his name?) anyways.. it's kinda like a knights tale in the fact that there are a lot of modern things added into it.. But story wise it's 100 different.. Confused? Sorry. Please read review. I think with this story I will not update till I have a good number of reviews. TY Zoe..

One

Kiros walked down the halls of the ever warming castle. As always he was on the hunt for something. A hawk flew threw one of the small windows landing on his shoulder. Smiling lightly Kiros reached up and stoked the bird's neck. "There ya go boy. Did you find what I'm looking for?" The bird nipped at his ear playfully, giving a gleeful shriek. With in a few seconds the bird took off down the hall.

Shaking his head Kiros walked in the direction the bird flew off in. After a minute or two he found the bird flying about, near a door. "Should have known." Giving a sharp whistle the bird flew off, out an open window. Gently the knight knocked on the door. After a second or two of rustling, he simply opened the door. "Quistis? Sweet pea?"

Scanning the room he found Quistis at the far end, fighting with a looming machine. Smiling lightly, Kiros walked up behind her. "I see we are trying to be a lady, yes?" Quistis turned to the older man with a rather annoyed face. "If this is what a lady does to waist time, then I am better off as a knight. I don't understand how this is entertaining."

Shaking his head Kiros leaned over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Your mother felt the same way. How she ever managed to be a lady was beyond your father, and me." Quistis rolled her eyes and turned to face him fully. "Yes yes. I know mother was a fighter and a lady. But I can't tell you how many times that thing has snapped at me." Kiros rolled his eyes at her, and placed himself next to her. "Yes. I think knight should stay away form such a deadly thing as a loom." Mockingly he stepped on a few peddles and acted as if it were a monster. "Heavens my, I do think it is worse than any bug bite I have ever seen."

"Haha. Yes thank you father." Both offered the other a kind smile. Rolling her eyes Quistis ran a thread though the suspended threads. Kiros watched and jumped when she pushed a few of the peddles, making the large wooden beans slam together. "No so brave that close?" A high raised eyebrow gave off the sarcasm she was so known for. Both chuckled as a loud thump filled the room. Look over to the door both found a small blond boy panting as he tripped his way across the floor. "Quistis! Quistis!" leaning back so he didn't run into her she raised an eye brow. "Yes Ze.. I mean Prince Dincht?"

Quistis eyed the smaller blond and smiled. They had grown up together and despite the fact that he was prince and heir to Balamb, they were very close. Her adoptive father, Kiros, was the king and queen's champion. Zell was also adopted as were many in this day and age. It was do to a great war that had broken out, leaving many children orphans, and land to be divided for the four great kingdoms. Though at first there were five.

Cid Kramer had married the heir of Centra, thus combining the two into one. Zell was heir to Balamb. Balamb was known as the artistic kingdom and one of the two peace keepers. Though not very big, it indeed had a large military. Balamb consisted of the main island and the islands of Centra. Though nothing was of any use in Centra, there were a large amount of protected Chocobo forests.

To the north was Trabia. This was another peaceful kingdom. Trabia was ruled by the Tilmitt. Though mostly covered in snow it was known for it's agriculture and fur trades. To the east was Esthar. This was one of t he largest kingdoms, and most was desert. This kingdom was known for being technology advanced, and ruled under the Loires. Though war was never in favor here, they did have an adequate army. And last off to the west of Balamb was Galbadia. Galbadia was full on military based kingdom, ruled under the Caraways. After the war things were peaceful, but new problems arose.

"Quistis!" Zell slid into the seat bumming Kiros off. "My lord." Kiros looked annoyed at the young man. "Sorry Sir. It's just.. Quistis! We're leaving today to go to Esthar!" Kiros placed a hand into the air. "My lord if I may. I was going to speak to my daughter about that." Zell looked up at Kiros and nodded. "I am sorry. I was just so excited that we would get to leave without my parents for once." Kiros nodded and turned to Quistis.

Suddenly laughter filled the room. "OO man Quisty! are you really trying to be a girl!" Zell fell to the floor with laughter. "Yes. Now as I was saying. Quistis, you and I are to accompany the young prince to Esthar." Quistis turned back to Zell and gave a look of mild annoyance, then back to her father. "Esthar?"

"Yes. King Loire thought it would be a good idea to have all the young royalty gather in one place so that they may, in hopes, pair off and unite kingdoms. Zell's parents are very much in favor of him marring Princess Tilmitt." Zell grumbled behind Quistis. Rolling her eyes she gave a sigh. "We are leaving today. I had the servants pack your things. We shall leave in an hour." Kiros gave a smile and walked out of the room.

Turning on hot heals Quistis punched Zell playfully in the arm. "OW! Quisty!" Rolling her eyes she headed off to her chambers. "Quisty!" Zell ran after her, rather peeved that she was ignoring him. "Quisty! Listen to me!" Only stopping at her door she sighed. "Yes Zell." Pushing past her, he walked into her room and flopped onto her bed. "You know the real reason you're going?" Rubbing the bridge of her nose she sat down on the trunk at the foot of her bed. "And why am I really going? Could it be the fact that I am a knight, and I have sworn to protect you? Or are there some random motives?" Zell chuckled. For some reason he loved to get the normally calm female knight flustered. She really did take after her father, even if she was adopted. "Kiros wants you to find a husband."

Quistis laughed bitterly and Zell chuckled along side her. "Yeah I know. I told him you would never marry. I just can't see it. I've known you all my life, or what I can remember, and.. I just can't see it." Turning over to face Zell she laughed. "I know. It's like when I think of you being king. I pray Cid lives forever." Zell stopped laughing and turned up a rather sour face. "O come on Zell. We need to get going. Father will have both our heads if we are late." Pouting, Zell nodded and fallowed her out of the room.

The ride was rather long, and Quistis found it tedious. The book she had been reading was long over and Zell was doing everything in his power not to explode right then and there in the seat. Kiros was asleep, across from them. "Hey Quisty?" Looking over at him she raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back." Knitting her brow she watched as Zell threw open the buggy door and leap onto the roof. Rushing to the door she leaned out and watched as he climbed to the back and leap off onto his horse. "Zell!"

She watched as Zell road along side the buggy. A grin was plastered across his face. Sighing Quistis hiked up her dress and jumped onto the back of the horse. Reaching around Zell she pulled the rains. "Zell you ass! I should fong you right here and now!" Quistis hopped down and handed the startled stable boy the horse. "Get off now! If Kiros had woken up with you not there it would have been my hide!" Zell jumped down and fallowed her back to the buggy. There they found a rather drossy Kiros with a cross look on his face.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Neither one of them looked at each other. It felt like a life time before they got to the castle. Quistis exited first, and entered the castle. The entrance room was a large dome with two large doors at the head and several smaller hidden doors leading off into the sides. Looking about the shadows she sighed. Every castle was the same. Cold and empty.

Zell and Kiros came in soon after. Turning round she gave Kiros a questioning look. They were expecting them right? Giving the room a once over she started to turn slowly in a circle. In a corner, or more so what looked like an archway she spotted a set of piercing stormy eyes. Protectively she stepped in front of Zell. "Welcome!" A voice boom from behind them.

Turning round she found a man with dark hair, about the same age as her father, and slowly beside him came a boy about her age. His eyes were the same as the ones she was looking into just moments ago. "Kiros! Why I haven't seen you in ages! This is my son, Squall. Forgive him if he doesn't speak. We feared he was mute for the first three years he lived with us." Kiros gave a chuckle as Squall shot a death glare.

"Princes Heartilly." Squall gave a bow to Quistis. Zell was at the end of it all and started laughing. "Princes? OO man! Quisty!" The prince Squall have a rather shocked look at the blond, and Quistis just jabbed him in the side. King Loire was laughing as well. "Well Kiros. I see the prince took little after you. And this lovely young lady is..?"

"This is Quistis Trepe. I took her in as my daughter when she was four." King Loire gave Kiros a questionable look, only to receive a nod. "So this is the Trepe's child. The youngest to be knighted and the only female one at that." King Loire bowed. "It is nice to have finally meet you. Though I am sorry to say that we did not prepare a room for you." king Loire turned to his son. "Squall would you please show Prince Dincht to his room and give Sr. Lady Trepe a room on your wing." Squall nodded. "Good! Now, Kiros, lets go speak of what has passed while we were apart.

There the three stood. Not a word passed as they walked down the cold corridors to their rooms. The prince stopped and opened a door. Zell muttered a thank you and walked in. with that the dark hair prince turned and lead Quistis up a rather steep whined stair case to another larger area. There were four doors, and a seating area in the rather empty space. The prince opened a door in the back, and walked in. Quistis sighed and looked about. It was nicely decorated, and there were two entrances. The one she had fallowed him through and another at the other end, though it was meant to be hidden in the shadows.

"Here." Quistis looked up to see the prince's head pocking out of a door. Walking over she entered a large room filled with book, and a extra large bed placed in the middle. Looking around she found the prince placing a book back onto a shelf. "I hope you enjoy your stay. Dinner will be in an hour." with a short bow he left the room.

Dinner that night was a rather odd one. King Loire sat at the head of the table with Kiros to one side and his son on the other. Next to Kiros was Quistis and at the other head of the table was Zell. Quistis never thought she's see the day when Zell sat at the head of a table. And across from her next to Zell was a beautiful dark haired girl. Quistis studied her for a moment before she began to eat. There was an odd feeling of eyes on her. Looking down at the other end of the table she saw that the dark haired prince named Squall was eyeing her through his hair.

"You have to forgive my sin for earlier. See Princess Heartilly was meant to arrive first with her knight.. Umm Irvine, I believe his name is. So seeing such a beautiful girl as yourself he thought you were her." Quistis felt a blush rise up, and fought to keep it down. "O, well I am quiet flattered. I am sorry I was not who you hoped I was." she watched as a light tent crossed his cheeks. Hiding beneath his hair more so he shook his head. "As I said, it is nice to have you here. Kiros has never mentioned he was looking after you. I am sorry about the lost of your parents. They were good people and they are truly missed."

Quistis forced a smile and nodded. How he knew of her parents, or Kiros was beyond her. Kiros had never mentioned that he knew King Loire nor her parents. Looking down at her food she no longer felt hungry. Taking a sip of her wine she bowed her head. "I think I will retire for the night. The travels took a lot out of me." Kiros gave her a worried glance, but smiled kindly in retune to hers. "Yes. I can imagine." The girl across from her gave a warm comforting smile.

Looking into her eyes she saw something. It was like changing a channel to fast on a television. Before she saw a young girl and then just as quickly, she was gone. Shaking it off Quistis headed back to her chambers, only to get lost half way there. Sighing she closer her eyes and listened to the halls. The sound bounced off a floor or two above her. It was Zell. A small scuffing of boots made her snap back. There in the corner were the same stormy eyes. "Need help?"

Giving a smirk Quistis walked up to the prince. "Prince Loire is it?" She watched as he wrenched. "Prince Leonhart." She quirked a brow. "My mother's name." the brow remained quirked. "And you are Kiros' child. I guess you could say I was adopted as well, though Laguna is my real father." Nodding softly she fallowed him up a set of stairs to the corridor of their room. As a gentleman he opened the door for her. Just for a second their skin brushed, and a flash filled Quistis' mind.

She was only two maybe three. There was a young dark hair boy there. They were rolling on the floor laughing. The next thing she knew she was standing in the room with his still in the door. Turning to him she noticed that he was looking into space as well. A blank look on his face. "Squall?" Snapping back he turned quickly and shut the door.

Closing her eyes she flopped onto the bed. She was tired. That was all. The ride there was most tiresome. But she couldn't get over the fact that she had seen those eyes before. Somewhere in her past. "Squall.." the name cam so easily to her lips.

Just outside her door Squall slid onto the cold floor. He knew her, but from where. He was sure she was a princes or something, but a knight? Closing his eyes he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Quistis." he knew that name. he had to. It just came to easy to him.

AN: Well! What do you think? That I'm a liar? Yeah I am. I started a new one.. And I still haven't finished one of the others. Anyways.. Review..

Zoe


	2. Two

AN: Ok plot mine! Nothing else. Ooooook. I soo had the story in my head from start to end but I lost it. So I have to think more.

Caylee: I know what story you are thinking of and I understand. I read that one about six months or so ago. Genjy0-Sanz0 is a master mind.. ..(sigh).. But see I see where I made mistakes.. And thank you. I will try to look out for those. Ty!

Lady Deathstryke: I know I'm a true qualler but that will change two of my other stories are not. ,.,(dies a bit inside).. But this one will be. Ty for the sugg

Matron Raenee: I'll keep this story going, thanks for the review!

Diddly Day: Go Moulin Rouge! ..(dances).. I'm working as fast as I can. I have more time now do to the fact that I'm not taking summer classes. ..(pouts). But that leaves more time to write between jobs. Anyways ty soooooo much for the review! I love your ff8 story! I can't wait for more ..(bows a million times).. Ty ty ty!

MafGoldenHeart: I'm working on getting it up. Please keep reviewing!

Two

Quistis woke up earlier than she had hoped to. The castle was still cold and dark. The sun nor the birds were up yet, leaving Quistis more than enough time to go out and train. Dressing in a pair of pants, peasant blouse, leather gloves, a leather corset and tall boots, she left her room for the kitchen. Normally no one would ask or look at her any different, but she was not at home, and the few that were up were eyeing her oddly.

After stealing an apple, bread, orange, and a jug of water she headed out to the stables. There she took out her horse and headed past the city. After a while a she found a forest that hid a lake in the middle. Tying her horse to a branch she stretched out and began to peal her orange. Quietly she watched the sun rise and reflect off the lake.

After finishing her orange and bread she grabbed her whip and began to dance, letting it strike out at branches around her. Every step she made, fallowed her last, and never once did she strike herself. Then just as quickly as the whip snapped at the lake, she stopped. Turning round a bit, she stood with her back to the woods. Then with one lethal movement she lashed out and struck a bush. "I know you're there. Come out or next time I will make my mark." Slowly she watched as Prince Leonhart came out of the shrubbery.

"I was told at you always hit your mark. Was that a lie?" Squall watched as her lips smoothly curved into a smile. " Who said I missed?" Quirking an eyebrow Squall watched her as she picked up the apple. Throwing it into the air she snapped her wrist, sending the end of her whip at the apple. After a second or two she caught it in her hand and showed it to Squall.

Wide eyed, Squall stuck this finger through the center. She had sent the sharp end of her whip through the center, and pulled the core out. "You're pretty good." Smirking, Quistis took the apple from his hand and gave it to her horse. "You any good with that clunky thing?"

Squall's eyes traveled down to his gunblade. "You think you can take me on?" Placing on a smirk Squall steadied himself into his battle stance. Nodding politely Quistis did the same. Both healed the same smirk, ready for one another.

Squall charged first, underestimating the quickness that was held within Quistis. At the last second she stepped to the side and cracked her whip at his back, busting a hole in his leather pants. Squall spun around quickly, glaring at her. Running fully at her Squall ducked a crack form her whip, then dragged his gunblade up across the ground.

Quickly Quistis snapped her whip around the blade. Grabbing the other end she gave it a jerk and turned his blade so they were both facing a broad side. There they stood in a face off for several minutes. Both glaring their hardest, and neither willing to give in to the other. Slowly Quistis' lips curved into a smirk. Pushing her hands back she forced his gunblade back, striking him in the face. Stumbling back, Squall felt her whip wrap around his leg, and then the hard ground against his back. A sharp pain running through his hand told him that she had knocked his gunblade out of reach.

Looking up he watched her pick his gunblade up. "Is the royal Prince finished?" Sitting up he watched her swing the blade around. She looked just as graceful as ever with the large sword. Reaching up Squall touched his lips. It pained him. Pulling his fingers away he saw that there was blood on it. Great. He has busted his lip.

Looking back that the female knight he shook his head. Never had anyone other than himself touched his blade. He watched as she swung it around her, making near perfect arches. After swinging it to her left she stopped letting the blade fall a bit. "You're bleeding Prince. We should get back." Squall wrenched at how cold her voice was. It was the first time he had ever known anyone to be that cold and distant. He watched as she rode off. After a minute or two he grabbed his gunblade out of the earth. Just as he was about to put it onto his belt he noticed that the dirt was clinging onto it oddly. Looking closer at what was on it. Jumped on his horse and raced after her.

Once the stables were in view her saw that she was standing there with Prince Zell next to her. Zell was waving his hands around angrily. Quistis merely rolled her eyes. Placing her hand over her left arm, Squall could see that a light blue light started to glow. Zell again threw his hands up and started to yell. Edging closer Squall listened in. "You know you can't do that! Only royalty can use magic like that! Damnit what were you doing anyways? Here let me!" Quistis moved quickly. "Don't. I'm fine." pushing past him she stormed off into the castle.

Quistis stormed off to her room. She cursed her own stupidity. Throwing herself onto her bed she sighed. The pain in her arm had lessened. Closing her eyes she muttered a few words and let the blue light take over. A warm tingly sensation over came her. After a second or two the pain lessened even more. Looking down she saw that it had indeed stopped bleeding, though the cut still looked angry. Closing her eyes she rested for a bit, soon slipping into a light sleep.

A knock at the door wok her. Standing there was her father. "Quistis dear, can I talk to you?" Sitting at the edge of her bed she nodded. Kiros placed himself down next to her gently. "Look, I talked to Zell. He said you came back hurt this morning. Are you ok?" Quistis nodded keeping her left side hidden from him. "Good. I also saw Prince Leonhart. He too was hurt. Were you two fighting?" Quistis looked down and sighed. "Do you even know what you were doing? That could have started a war. I don't know what I would have done had anything happened to you. Prince Leonhart is the best gunblader in the world. He could have killed you."

Quistis looked up at him in sock. "The best? Are you sure of that? I took him down pretty quickly." Kiros looked at her oddly. "You took him down?" Quistis nodded. "Well I have to talk to Lagu…. King Laguna and see what we should do about this. I'll be back in a while. Please wait for me to come back." Quistis nodded and watched him walk out of the room. Sighing for the millionth time she flattened herself on the bed. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her cut. It was beginning to sting again.

"Quisty?" A muted knock let her know it was Zell. "Come in." Opening her eyes she watched him as he walked over to the bed. "You need that fixed. Let me heal you.." Quistis quickly dashed to the other side of the bed. "I don't trust you with that and you know it. Remember last time?" Zell screwed his face up as he tried to remember. "O yeah! It was when I cut you with my gloves. I think I…"

"You set a bush on fire! You missed my leg, thank Hyne and set a bush on fire! See why I don't trust you?" Zell looked aside bashfully. "I've gotten better." Zell kicked at the ground. "Quistis?" both looked up to see Kiros at the door. "Sorry Prince but I need to talk to my daughter." Zell nodded and exited the room.

"As punishment for fighting with the prince you must go to the dance with and dance with ever male suitor there. Clear?" Quistis nodded her head. It really was not a fare punishment. Well not fare to the guys she would have to encounter. "Quistis dear, you know I'm only looking out for you. I just want you to be happy and find a husband. Ok?" Again she nodded. "See you at the ball sweet pea." Feeling a little bad about making her father worry she gave him a hug. "Thank you father." Only when his arm brushed her's did she wrench. "Now get ready sweetie." After she was sure he was gone, she looked down at her cut and cursed. Trying once more to heal it, she let the blue light take over, but this time it only made the pain worse. Sighing she rolled her eyes as the maids entered the room.

"Where is she?" Zell paced the floor outside of the ball room. "She'll be here." Kiros rested a hand on his shoulder to claim him down. "Are you ok Prince Zell?" His bright blue eyes traveled to the Princess Ellone. She was wearing a cream off the shoulders gown. Smiling brightly he nodded. "Good." Nodding she turned to her brother. "Are you well Squall?"

Squall himself was looking rather unhappy as always in his navy suit. Every male attending this ball was dressed in similar suits on the royalty side anyways. Their knights in a lighter blue. "Prince Leonhart!" A young brunette girl dressed in yellow came bounding up to him. She only stopped maybe two inches from his face. "Thank you so much for letting me and Sr. Almasy stay with you." Squall nodded. "Well, well. You must me the prince Leonhart Rinoa was squawking about." Everyone looked up to see a raven haired girl smacking a long hair knight with a hat. "Can it Irvine."

The well dressed princes turned to the others, a interesting shade of red. "Hello prince Squall." She curtsied. "Is was nice of your father to invite us to your home." Squall nodded. When he straightened up, she grabbed onto his arm. "My father will be very pleased if you were to attend the ball with me." Squall opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kiros.

Looking at the head of the stairs he found Quistis dressed in a silky light pink off the shoulder gown. Gently she lowered her head to the others. "Wonderful. You look amazing sweet pea." Kiros walked over to her and placed a kiss on her head. "Wow Quisty you clean up well." Quistis only rolled her eyes at his statement. "As do you." Smirking she walked down to Squall. Giving her a small bow, he expended his arm. The feast went off well. Quistis sat quietly at Squall's side, wishing to high hell she was elsewhere.

After the feast was over Squall took her out into the dance floor for the opening dance. Both started dancing perfectly in step as the music started. Once it faded out Squall let go and stalked off to the depths of the shadows. "Quisty! May I?" Zell was standing before her with his arm out. Nodding she stepped closer to him. "That dance was wonderful. Are you having fun?" Quistis skipped a step to avoid what would have been a rather painful foot incident. "Zell.. I'm dancing.. And my feet hurt. But thank you all the same. Sorry we had to brake our habit." Zell had his trademark grin plastered across his face. "It's ok. I think it would make my parents happy to know I did not go to a ball with you for once. Kill the rumors that we are to marry." Smiling brightly Quistis nodded, only to be bumped by a tall auburn haired man.

"May I cut in?" Zell looked at Quistis who in turn took a step back. "Thank ya, your princeliness." Zell grumbled and took off into the shadows. "Now then are you apart of the ladies court in Esthar?" Holding down a blush, Quistis shook her head no. "Well then where are you from?" Stepping out she let the taller man turn her and pull her back in. He was a much better dancer than Zell. "I'm from Balamb." Smiling the man dipped her back. "That's interesting. I didn't think ladies of the court were permitted to come."

"I am not a lady of the court. Good sir who may I ask are you?" Fumbling with his steps the man bumped into a tall blond. "Watch it Irvine." The two glared at each other for a moment. "Forgive me lady. I am Sr. Kinneas. I'm Princess Rinoa's knight." The blond behind him scoffed. "Now cow boy may I cut in. I think the young lady is growing tired with you talk."

Quistis watched as the tall blond pushed Sr. Kinneas aside. "I am Sr. Almasy, but you can call me Seifer. You are?" Quistis raised an eyebrow at the man. "Trepe." Kinneas went wide eyed behind the blond known as Seifer. "You're the Trepe's kid? Sr. Lady Trepe?" Nodding Seifer took her in his arms and whisked her away. "Well Trepe. I can see that you are watching over the prince well. He's not dead yet." Taking a bad step she tripped the blond. "Sorry, but was that a threat?" Seifer placed on a smirk as he spun her. "Why no. I was just complementing your job." Eyeing him oddly Quistis pulled away. She had danced with all the young men and there was no time limit set. "Good night sr." Bowing she stalked off to the balcony.

Resting her elbows on the railing she let out a long sigh. The sky was filled with stars and the music was fainter out in the chilled night air. "Are you ok Quisty?" Looking towards the entrance she spotted Zell. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Zell walked closer to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I just want to make sure." Gently he placed his head on her shoulder. "Maybe you should turn in." nodding she pulled away from Zell. "Yes you are right. Please let my father know. Night Zell."

After a good hot soak and a fresh change of cloths, Quistis found herself in a large chair reading. The book that was held in her hands was nothing she had not read before. It was Chaucer. Half way through the book, she could feel her eyes begin to droop. Thinking it would be best to make it back to her room, she closed the book and set off across the hall.

Quistis only took a few steps before something hard bumped into her. Falling backwards she blackout. Flashes speed past her minds eye. There was a fire. A woman clinging to three year old version of her. Quistis knew the woman was badly hurt. The house burned with much force behind them. "Be a good girl for mommy. Be strong." Then there was a whirl wind, and she was in front of a stone house. A few children were there. A taller brunette girl with a younger boy clinging to her, and a blond boy. Then a few flashes and she was outside on a beach. It was dark and she was crying holding her knees. The little brunette boy hugging her. Another whirl wind and she was running after a horse. The small brunette boy was being taken away. Sliding in the mud, Quistis fell face first.

Groaning Quistis slowly became aware of where she was. Her body ached, and there was cold stone under her legs, but her upper body was sitting on something warm. Slowly she opened her eyes. There she spotted a dark tunic. Letting her eyes roam up she found herself in the arms of prince Leonhart. Both were on the floor against the wall. The fire had gone out, letting her know they had been out for a while.

The prince groaned. Looking down she saw that she was not only in his lap, but he was holding onto her. Forcing down a blush, she tried to move. Pain shot through her body, forcing her to stay down. Clamping her eyes close, Quistis forced herself to think of other things. Slowly the pain lessened. "You should stay still." Opening her eyes she found Squall looking down at her. Gently she raised her hand to his lower lip. It had a small trickle of blood running down it. Carefully she rubbed it off of him. "You're bleeding prince." She felt him move his hand over her left arm. A warm feeling came over her, and the pain was completely gone. "You were too." She flinched at the tone of his voice.

Quistis closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. She was very tired, and lacked the energy to move now. She could feel him move under her. Next thing she knew he was carrying her into her room. Dazed she watched him leave, and gently close the door behind him. Slowly her world started to fade and just as sleep was taking hold of her she managed to give a whisper. "What just happened?"

AN: I'm soo sorry it took soo long to get this up! I hope you liked this chapter!

Zoe


	3. Three

AN: Sexy kitten! Ok maybe not.. Lol.. Ok hiya.. I'm kinda hyper! Though I feel like shit.. O well.. Anyways.. I only have rights to the plot.. that's it.. don't sue.. I have no moneys.

Prodigious techie: Yes I know that so far the title is all that has to do with Moulin. There will be some things in the next few chapters. I'm sorry it's taking to long to get that up. It's not a parody, but there are some small references coming up. I'm sorry.

Matron Reaenee: whoot! Kick ass! Ty for then review!

Gothic Lion Heart: Spaz over the name here! Love it! I'm working on getting chapter up.. I am.. I think I'm going to work in one direction then reverse it on the way back.. Lol.so this was the last to be updated so now it is the first.. Confused? Me too… OO you so made my day when you said I was your favorite writer.. Yeah! TYTY TY!

MafGoldenHeart: YAY! Some one loves my story! OO yeah working on it!

Three

Quistis woke up latter in the morning that she normally did. The sun was beating down on the heavy drapes. Rolling over to her side she realized she was still dressed in her chamber clothing, and on top of the covers. So her encounter with prince Leonhart wasn't a dream. Closing her eyes she forced herself to sit it up. Breakfast was most likely being served and she would have to attend.

Sighing Quistis threw on a simple peach dress and hidden under the skirt she placed on her tall boots. After a walking down several wrong corridors, she found the dinning hall. At the table she found prince Leonhart at the head of the table with his sister to his side. On the other was the raven haired princes Rinoa and her knight Irvine. Quistis placed herself next to Zell at the other side of the table. She was rather impressed that he was at the head of a table again. Last to show up was Princes Selphie and her knight Seifer. Selphie sat next to Princess Ellone and Seifer across from Quistis.

At first no one talked. The food was brought out but nothing was said. Finally princess Rinoa opened her moth, though many would have asked her to close it. She was yelling at her knight for stealing one of her pancakes. How the man ever became a knight was beyond Quistis, but she was almost sure that whatever his weapon was, he had to be good with it. After a few seconds others started to talk about the ball.

"How's your arm Quisty?" looking up from her plate she saw that Zell was watching her. "Better." She offered him a soft smile. The bouncy princess next to her was going on about last night with princess Ellone. Princess Rinoa was trying to force words out of prince Squall but no luck. Irvine was also interjecting in the conversation but Rinoa would yell at him for opening his mouth. Zell continued to talk about last night with Quistis.

"You know it's a shame you didn't stay Sr. Lady Trepe." Quistis looked over to the Knight known as Seifer. "I think if you would have we could have spent more time together. You know, maybe training, me showing you how it's all done." Quirking a brow she tried not to let out a laugh. "I'm sure there are a few things I could learn, though I do have to say little would be from you." Seifer eyed her then smirk. "I could show you have to love." Quistis narrowed her eyes, and cocked her head to the side. Zell knew that look. It was the last thing a dead man would see. It was the look of a pissed off female knight ready to kill.

"Really now? How interesting. For your manners and speech I would not have guessed you've been with many women, nor that you were a well fighter. But then greater things have surprised me. O and looking at a woman's breast is not a way to get her to sleep with you." Standing up she threw her glass of water at his face and stormed off. "Quisty!" Zell chased after her.

"Well, I think I will just check up on lady Trepe." Nodding sweetly princess Ellone left the table. "Can't keep your eyes in the sockets huh Seifer!" Princes Rinoa stormed out of the room. "Nice one Seifer." Irvine looked down at his food and sighed. "I'll just be going." Princess Selphie exited the room fallowed by Irvine. Shaking his head Squall left the room as well.

"Lady Trepe?" Some how Quistis had stormed her way into her room and was now face down on her bed. "Yes?" Prying her face off the pillow she found Zell and princess Ellone outside her open door. "Can we come in Quisty?" Looking at Zell she sighed. It was unlike him to just ask but then again he was with someone. "Yes." Quistis sat up and offered them a seat next to her on the bed. Zell pounced next to her while Ellone stood. "So what happened after I left?"

"Everyone did the same. Almasy is rather humiliated. Everyone said their peace with him." Ellone gave her a soft smile, then nodded. "Well I must leave. Laguna wants to discuss something with me. I shall see you later." With another nodded she left the room. Zell's head immediately falling onto Quistis' shoulder. "Are you ok here?" Smiling she rested her head on his. "I am fine Zell. It's no different than home. All I know is that again my actions are going to get me in trouble. It never fails. Guess we have to brake traditions again." Zell chuckled. "Yeah but you'll dance with me right?" Quistis closed her eyes and smiled. "I always do. So who are you going to go with this time?"

"No one. It's too odd not to go with you." Quistis loved the feeling of comfortably she got when she was around Zell. Footsteps echoed down the hall. She knew who it was. It was rather pointless to think of it was anyone different. Just as she expected her father walked through the door. Pushing Zell off quickly she stood in front of her father. "Zell if you don't mind." Nodding to Kiros, Zell left them.

"Quistis what are you thinking? You are a lady. I can not believe that it was you that acted that way. I will not stand for this. As punishment you will attend tonight's ball with Sr. Almasy. And you will dance with him. Are we clear?" Quistis sighed letting a eyes close. "Yes father." With that he left. His anger at his daughter's actions burning in him.

Sighing Quistis walked out of her room. Stopping mere inches from the door she turned to find prince Squall. Closing her eyes she gave another sigh. "How is you arm?" Quistis only grumbled. Glaring Squall brushed past her.

Again the static like images came to mind. There she was, maybe four, sitting in front of a fire, shivering. A small boy came up behind her and placed a blanket around her. "Quisy.." The small boy cuddled with her in front of the fire as a violent storm raged on out side.

Shaking it off quickly she turned to see Squall spacing out as well. She studied him for a moment before he came back. His stormy eyes snapping back from a foggy grey to a steely blue. Both looked at the other, studying the other. "Ao! Quisty!" Turning round she saw Zell sliding into her. Though Quistis was fast she wasn't ready for this. Zell slammed into her full force and knocked her back into Squall.

Her mind's eye flashed and there she was watching two blond boy fighting while a brunette sat next to her with a bloody lip. Without warring he leap into the dog fight and landed a good square punch in one of the blonds eye. Howling in pain he ran off, while the other glared at him, gave him a good punch in the arm, and ran off. A blur happened and the next thing she knew she was crying in the chest of a young Zell, as rain pored down outside.

A strong grip on her brought her back. Looking around she found herself on the floor between Zell and Squall. Squall had a good grip under her arms and chest while Zell had a hold of her waist. A pain throbbed in her head as she looked around. Slowly Zell pushed himself up and looked down at her wide eyed. "Quistis! You're bleeding!" Reaching up she placed a hand on her head.

She was indeed bleeding. She felt Squall place her in a sitting position with him behind her for support. Quistis wrenched when she felt his hand on her head. A warm tingling came over her and the pain was gone. All of her senses came back. Turning her head round she found herself uncomfortably close, with her back against his chest and belly. His head rested on her shoulder. Their lips so close. Pulling away he tightened his grip in her. "Do not move." For once she was rather frightened about what was going on. Zell watched as they sat there. "Quisty?"

Squall took one of her hands in his. The calluses on his hands were ruff against hers. Slowly he placed their hands on his leg. Quistis could feel the sticky blood running down it. Squall's breath lingered on her skin as he sighed. Closing her eyes she concentrated on what he was silently asking her. Within seconds warmth traveled from her hands into his leg. The heat they both were giving was strong, and once Squall let go of her hand it was over. The warmth of his body left as well and she knew he was stalking off into the shadows of his room. Dazed she looked at Zell who was only gawking at her. "Quisty?" Forcing herself to her feet she smiled at him. "Yes Zell?" Leaning down he offered her a hand. "Come on. Let's go spar."

The both rode out to the lack that Quistis has found the earlier day. After tiring their horses to a branch they walked down to the rocky shore. "This is nice Quisty." picked up a rock and skipped it across the water. Smiling Quistis placed her head on his shoulder. Zell fallowed through and placed his head on hers. "Do you think that you might find someone here?" Zell stiffened a bit. "I don't know. I know mother and father would love that. But.. I can not marry princess Selphie. She's too much for me. Plus I think she has it for that knight Irvine." Quistis chuckled. It was peaceful being with Zell.

"Well, well.. It seems that Prince Dincht and Lady Trepe do have something going on." Quistis pulled away from Zell. By the brush was Sr. Almasy. "What do you want?" Seifer simply smiled. "My dear lady Trepe. I am honored that you are attending the dance with me." Quistis grumbled. "What was that my dear?" Seifer took a few steps towards them only to have Zell land a punch right in his nose. Quistis looked at Zell wide eyed.

"Come on Quisty." Zell stormed past Seifer to his horse. A smirk graced Quistis' lips as they rode back to the castle. Pleased as ever she placed her horse in it's stable. "Thank you Zell." Walking next to her, he placed an arm around her. "No problem Quisty! I just don't want you to get in any more trouble." Smiling the two walked into the castle. Zell carried on about the wonderful punch he landed on Seifer and Quistis just made jokes about it being one of his only perfectly landed punch. "Prince Zell?" Both looked up to see princess Ellone. "May I borrow Zell from you lady Trepe?" Nodding Quistis left them for her room.

After a quick change into something a little more lady like, for her father's sake, she settled down in a chair by a fire. Picking up her favorite book she looked over the first line. 'The greatest thing you will ever know is just to love and be loved in return.' smiling to herself she let her fingers glided over the raised letters on the worn cover. Christian. Rolling her eyes she closed the book. She had read it time and time again. Beatify, truth, freedom, and above all love.

"Lady reads Christian?" Quistis looked up to see Seifer watching her. "And do you?" Seifer only smirked. "The greatest thing you will ever know is just to love.. Right?" Looking him over Quistis smirked. "Close. I'll give it to you." Seifer smirked and sat next to her. "So for the dance.. What color will you be dressed in? I would like to dress to match." Quistis quirked a smile. Maybe he wasn't that bad. "Blue." Seifer smiled at her. After looking her over for a few minutes he nodded and walked over to her. Smirking he placed a simple kiss. "Later lady Trepe." Quistis watched him walk away. A blush roamed across her face as she sat alone.

"You should watch out. Almasy is bad news." Craning her neck she saw prince Squall in the shadows. Coming round he sat on the foot stool in front of her. "I can look out for myself." Quistis looked back at her book and found a page she was most fond of. "And be loved in return. For what good is love if it's not shared?" Quistis looked up at Squall wide eyed. "Never thought about it like that." Squall reached into his coat and pulled out a worn white leather book. "You dropped your book last night."

Quistis reached to take her book back. Their skin brushed. It was like lightning flashing through her. She was hiding. Form what she could not tell. She was curled in the corner, shivering. The door creaked open and a small brunette boy walked in and shut the door. "Quisy?" The boy had a lisp. "Are yoo ok?" The young Quistis curled into him sobbing. "Was Seifer beenin mean oo yoo?" Quistis buried her into him more. "Yess Squall."

Quistis opened her eyes. She was on the floor in prince Squall's arms. "Are you alright?" Stunned Quistis glanced around the room. "What happened?" Squall just shook his head. Nether of them knew what was going on. "You feel out of the chair." Quistis raised an eyebrow. It was very unlike her to just suddenly fall out of a chair. "And how did you end up down here?" Squall looked around and sighed. "I'm not sure myself." Squall helped her to her feet and gave a short bow. "Good day lady Trepe."

"Wait!" Quistis reached out and took hold of his arm. A quick whirl and she was little again crying in the mud on a rainy day. Shaking it off she found herself inches from the prince. "You.." Just as she found the words she needed to get out princess Selphie ran into her. "Lady Trepe! I'm soo glad I found you! I just heard from you father! I can't believe Seifer asked him for your hand!"

AN: Well? What do you think?

Zoe


	4. Four

AN: I'm sorry to all who wish I would get on my ass and write more for other stories. After this I will being working on leather book, then my way out and back again in the loop. Hopefully. Anyways.. O the song Quistis plays is from queen of the damned. it's a combo of secrete passage and night on the beach. For anyone who was wanting to know. No rights to that ether! All bow down to A. Rice!

MafGoldenheart:Yes Seifer did ask for her hand.. But if I tell you then there's no point in reading now.

Stroke-of-death: OO the Thickness that is the plot!

RinnyLeonheart: TY!

Prodigious Techie: Yes he is hot.. And he looks good in start wars.. I'm not 100 sure who I want her with now.. Damned writer's issues!

Matron Raenee: Yay! Seifer is becoming my favorite in this story. He's kinda a bustard but not. Ty.

Four

Quistis cursed as the chamber maid tightened her corset another two inches. After exhaling a long breath the maid pulled it one last time and tied it off. Sighing, or trying to breath, Quistis looked at the silky blue dress. "Anything my lady?" Glaring at the woman Quistis shook her head. Once she was out of the room Quistis turned back to the mirror. "Yeah a bottle of poison for my fiancé."

"Now that's not nice dear.." Quistis turned to find Seifer standing in the door way. "I see you did not say no to your father." Turning back around Quistis poked at her hair. Seifer came up from behind and circled his arms around her, placing kisses on her neck.. "I'm glad to see you have no objections." Closing her eyes, Quistis took a step forward. "Please remove yourself good sir. I am not your wife yet and you will not handle me as such." Seifer swung her around to him. "Be that as if may, you will be my wife, and you will do as I please." Glaring at him, Quistis spat a large wad of spit in his face. "I am not your wife yet."

Pulling herself free, she ran out into the hall, bumping into Zell. "Quisty?" Glaring into the bedroom she stormed down the hall. Pig. That was what Quistis had chosen to call Seifer when she spoke of him. Pig. Fuming with anger, Quistis stormed down to the empty music room. It only took her a second to forget how or why she ended up where she was. Not only did she not know how to get to the ball room, she also had no clue as to what part of the castle she was in.

"Well least no one can bother me." Taking things in fully, Quistis picked up a violin and started to ply. The haunting melody chased it's self around the large room. The high end of the low notes gave off the feeling of sweet loneliness. Each stroke eerily became higher then lower. Gently she dragged the across the string, as if it were painful. With each stroke of the bow, Quistis swayed. Slowly she picked up pace, playing the high notes one at a time, each chasing the other. Sliding up and down the strings, one, two, three, single high notes. Holding onto the last one as if it were the last breath of human life. The back again to the high end of the low notes. Dragging it slightly faster then before, adding a playful bohemian touch to it. Each stroke of the bow playfully hit the stings, plucking at it. Her speed picked up. The faster she played the more energy she forced out of her body. The bow moved faster and faster until it shot of her hands and towards the door.

"You play well. Not traditionally, but well." Quistis turned quickly to find Squall standing in the door way. Raising an eyebrow, she placed the violin down. Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh and forced a chuckle. "Are you here to send me back to Seifer?" Squall looked at her confused. What did Seifer have to do with anything? "I just over heard you." Quistis forced on a smile and stood from her stool. Nodding she fallowed him down tot he ballroom. There the others were waiting.

"Quisty? Are you ok?" Zell ran over to her. Concern was clearly written all over his face. Nodding she was relieved that Seifer was no where to be seen. "Why wouldn't she Zell?" Princess Rinoa looked at the pair oddly. "Her fiancé should be here soon." Zell looked down at the floor. "Yeah that's right."

"Fiancé.." Squall looked at his sister who only nodded. Huffing a sigh he stalked off into the shadows of the ballroom. "What's his problem?" Selphie turned round to Zell and smiled. "You going to go in with me?" Protesting Zell threw his hands up and shook his head. "NO no.. I umm Quisty here.. Your knight.. Ya see.."

"Not you silly! Irvine." Zell turned around to find Irvine behind him. "O." Irvine nodded and lead Selphie onto the floor. "Thanks for waiting my dear lady Trepe." Quistis turned and glared at Seifer. "I see you still look lovely. Hair's a bit lose but then again, it will be down by later tonight." Quistis glared at him and turned to the doors. "Lets just get through the ball. If you are still breathing then we can talk of other things."

The ball was more than annoying. Seifer forced her to dance with him, and only him for every song that was played. When she finally did brake free of the blond pig, she sought for the solitude of the balcony. Once there she made sure she was well hidden in the shadows. "Quisty?" Damnit all! How the hell did anyone see here?

"Yes Zell." Well Zell was ok. "Can I ask you something?" Quistis turned herself towards him. "You just did." Zell only rolled his eyes and chuckled. It was odd. This was the one person she had known for her whole life, and yet it was still odd to see him so focused. Keeping his eyes on the woods, Zell rested himself on the railing. "How do I tell her I love her?" Quistis almost fell over when he muttered this. Holding all her emotions inside she turned to him slowly. "Well do you know if she shares these feeling for you?" Zell shook his head but keep his eyes looking off. "Well, I think you should just tell her." Zell nodded. Again it was odd to see a childhood friend be so focused on something like this. "I think I will. Thank you Quisty." Zell finally turned to her and hugged her. "I love you."

"WHAT!" Quistis pulled herself back and looked at him wide eyed. "Like a sister. You know that. What do you think I meant?" Quistis looked at him oddly. Ok he was kinda back. "O you thought.. " Zell burst into laughter. "OO Quisty! I'm soo sorry. I guess yeah.." after gasping a bit Zell straightened up the best he could. "So it's not me?"

"No no.. it's princess Ellone. Sorry Quisty. I love you but you're like my sister. Ok?" Quistis let out a small sigh. "Good. I hope she share the same for you." Zell nodded and turned to leave. Just before he reached the door he stopped. "I hope you find your true love soon." Quistis smiled at his back. "Truth, freedom, beauty, and love Quistis. Those are the things that count." Quistis watched him walk back into the ball. "Yes Zell. You are right." Turning back to the exit, Quistis left the ballroom. "Even if it's a first for you."

Trudging to her room, Quistis found Squall in the shadows. It was no surprise. He normally stood sulking in the shadows. But it was the tension in the air that made her stop. "Fiancé?" Quistis turned to him with a quirked eyebrow. She was not sure herself if he really had said it or not. "Prince Squall?" Quistis bowed, showing that her father did bring up a suitable young lady. Squall only grunted. Quistis looked onto him, or what she could see in the small amount of light that hit his face. "Is there something wrong prince Squall?" Slowly those storm eyes looked onto her. Shivers ran down her body. "Seifer." Quistis looked down at the ground. Why did she feel so bad about this. The way Squall said it made her feel dirty. "And what of him?" True it was rude, and rather brash, but where was he to ask? "Fiancé?"

"And if he is?" Quistis refused to look at him. She was not going to back down but she was not going to show how much she really hated that idea. Hearing footsteps she shook it off and headed into her room. He was most likely going to stalk off into his room, but this time he didn't. a strong arm grabbed her. Looking up she found Squall holding her. "Not Seifer." Quistis cocked her head to the side. His voice was cold and warring, but there was something in those storm eyes of his. Closing her eyes she looked away. What did he care of it at all? So what if she was promised to the blond pig of a knight, under the rule of that hyper little girl? What did he care of it all? "You can not marry him."

"And why not?" She was frustrated at him. When he said nothing back Quistis tried to pull free. "You just can't." Looking up she found him staring at the floor. His voice had changed. It sounded all to familiar. "Squall.." He wrenched a her voice. "You promised me." That's when it hit her. "The stone house… the sea.. You.. We.." Squall nodded his eyes still on the floor. Quistis tilted his head up with her free hand. Gently she ran her thumb over his cheek. She remembered now. Not like she really could forget, but your memory does go, how many eighteen year olds remember being four or five? Let alone two or three?

Quistis smiled softly at him. "O Squall.." Gently he pushed her hair back, eyes still glued to the floor. Every slowly his eyes turned to hers. There was something behind them. Something warm, soft, loving? "Stay with me Quisy." Quistis watched as he moved in closer and pressed his lips to hers. She only thought about it for a moment then returned the gentle kiss back.

"Quistis?" Pulling back she turned to find her father. Looking down she stiffened when she heard his foot steeps near. "Quistis you are promised to Sr. Almasy. " Quistis looked over to Squall who was looking at the floor as well. Tears were threatening to brake if she looked up. "Kiros please reconsider this." Squall looked over at Quistis shocked. "Quistis you are already promised to Seifer! I can not go back on what I have already said! Prince Leonhart please tell my child that that was nothing more than a kiss!" Squall looked down. He could see the wet spots falling onto the floor. Closing his eyes he stormed past Kiros. "See my child. The prince thinks nothing of it. You are promised to Seifer and you will marry him."

AN: Short I know. But I need to end it here. RR!


	5. Five

AN: I'm sorry it is taking me so long to get these stories up. I am working on them. Again. I will put my beloved Gackt aside and work on… O nothing is mine.. Though one say I will marry Gackt.. (haha yeah right!) O to get the full affect of the scene with Squall and Quistis in the hospital bed.. Listen to song number six on Gackt's Sixth day. I don't have a clue what he is saying or what it's called but the music and everything makes me wanna just burst into tears and swoon like there's not tomorrow.. Lol. So yeah. O and Quistis' violin peace is from the same cd.. But it's song number nine. So there! Nonthing is mine ex plot!

MafGoldenHeart: She will do something. But what I am not sure. TY!

Matron Raenee: TY! Quistis will be ok! I promise!

PRODIGIOUS TECHIE: Kiros is just a tired father who wants to see his girl happy. He just feels that Seifer would be best for her. that's all.

Stroke-of-death: HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE!

Lady Deathstryke: Ahhh:ducks: OK ok! Geeez! Ill work on it!

Celestial Apocalypse: I love QOTD! I'm glad someone did. TY!

Five

Quistis turned in a huff and stormed into her room. She slammed the door before Kiros got the chance to say anything back. Angrily she grabbed her whip and cracked it a few times. Was it really anger she was felling, or was if the rejection of Squall that was plaguing her? Abandoning her whip she grabbed her violin.

She ran her bow over the strings. The pace quickened after she repeated the melody two times in a row. The high haunting cords echoed in the room. The faster she played the more anger and emotions drained out of her. The cords building up only to drop a bit, then build up again. Dropping the notes quickly she played them over and over. She played so hard she skipped notes and dashed about. The bow pressing hard and harder till one of the strings snapped.

"DAMNIT!" Glaring at the foul interment, she threw it onto her bed. Gently she rubbed the tender flesh that it had snapped at. Storming out the door she thought it would be to roam the castle. Get her mind off everything. She passed endless corridors and random rooms. Once she even thought she passed King Laguna's sleeping chambers.

After going down countless corridors she stopped at the mouth of two halls. Endless scuffles came from the one on her right. Princess Ellone's voice could be heard. "Is he going to be ok? Is he alright? Squall..?" Quistis' breath hitched in her throat. "Squall.." She breathed out a his name but it rang in her ears.

Dashing down the halls, she fallowed the voices. Worried took over her. All the thought of anger and resentment were gone. Turning sharply round a corner she spotted Ellone stranding in a door way. Her hand over her mouth. Tears looked as if they would brake loose if he pulled her hands away. "Ellone?" Quistis ran past her into the room.

There in the bed was a deathly pale Squall with blood gushing from a long cut between his eyes. "Squall.." Again it was all breath. Slowly his eyes focused on her. "Quisy..?" The nurse came in with a basin filled with water. Grabbing the rag, rather roughly, she began to wipe the blood from his face. "What on Hyne's earth were you thinking? What happened?" Squall closed his eyes as her's bore into him. "Answer me! What was so important that you were going to go kill yourself over? You could have been seriously hurt?" Squall grabbed her wrist. His eyes finally looking into hers. "You were fighting with Seifer." Her voice was quieter, softer. Squall closed his eyes, and removed his hand form her.

Gently she grabbed his hand, and placed the other over his head. A warm tingling feeling over took Squall. When he opened his eyes there was no longer blood in his vision. "I.. I can't lose you again." Squall reached up and pulled her onto him. With his eyes closed tight he held her close. The room spun away and Quistis was little again. Squall by her side as well. Both looking out at the sea. "Yoo'll say wih me. Righ? Forever?" Quistis hugged Squall tight. "Ever." The young boy buried his face into her hair. "And we cooo ge marrwied. Righ?" The young blond hummed a 'yes' and the vision was gone. "Not after I finally found you." Quistis could feel hot tears leaking from her eyes. "I love you Quisy."

Kiros watched from the door next to Ellone. Slowly, Ellone turned to him. "They really do fit together." Kiros laughed. "I remember when Laguna came to get Squall." Kiros cased his to the floor, in remembrance. "She chased after him. He was in the carriage. It was really storming, but she ran out after him. Screaming his name the whole way. She probably would have fallowed him all the way here if she had not of fallen in the mud. Poor thing. I carried her back crying. I do not thing she talk, slept nor ate for a full week. I believe Laguna said the same about Squall." Kiros looked back into the room. "Maybe it's best if they stay together." Ellone placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Yes I think it is. I also think Seifer and princess Rinoa are similar." Ellone nodded her head to the next room where Rinoa was sitting on Seifer's bed.

"What is wrong with you? You could have died! Why in Hyne's name were you fighting over that blond anyways! You have me right here!" Seifer glared at her hard. "O and you were just acting with Squall!" Rinoa threw her rag into the basin. "Just to make you jealous!" Seifer's glare softened. And both ended up laughing at one another.

"Yes maybe you are right Ellone.

AN: The end.. RR.. Sorry so short.. Found it to be a wonderful ending.


End file.
